Simple Wish
by TheHetaliaForever
Summary: Hetalia is happy to be around every country, but when they start to fight she finally snaps ((oc hetalia))


Hetalia woke up and stared in front of her. The face was inches form hers, it reminded her of something, the stupid Picto's, but different. There was no friendly vibe, which the Picto's gave off. Something caught her throat, her eyes tightened. Her knuckles turned white as it gripped the blanket. It leaned closer and she pressed her back into America's couch.

'I…I knew it, I knew It…never should have spent the night here' Hetalia thought. She loved to be around the others. She loved to spend the night at there houses when it was meeting time. But she had never spent the night at America's it was normally Canada's, But Russia was there, and she didn't want to get in the way of the two.

The thing stood back for a moment, it was pure white in a suit, But then again there was something else. Something different. Something un-human. America yawned and walked in, then saw it, he stepped back.

"Crap…its back….the stupid slender man is back" he choked out, then sighed and grabbed something red and walked to the door and throwing the red thing. Slender man then shot out the door in an instant after it and America firmly shut the door. He walked over the soft carpet to Hetalia and grinned apologetically.

"Heh rough night huh, with Slender man and Michael and all that stuff, your lucky that they can't get you because you're a country" he laughed, then patted her head. "I woke up for some snacks want some?"

He walked into another room, she sat up not wanting to be left alone and ran in after him, and her socks making her slid and hit the refrigerator door.

America laughed and smiled before breaking off some chocolate and handing it to her. She stared at the chocolate then up at him.

"Big brother America, you know I don't do well with sugar" she mumbled "I can only drink hot chocolate, or eat marshmallow or something home made"

He sighed and nodded taking the chocolate back and shoving it in his mouth, the got to work making hot chocolate.

-Time skip-

America burst into the building his hero grins shinning; the other countries lazily looked at him. Germany sighed and walked up to him.

"Where Hetalia" he asked. She poked her head out form behind him, a look of shame on her face. Late, but what did she except.

"You know how worried you made Italy" Germany lectured "he was an afraid she had died in that house of yours or that maybe you guys had gotten hurt…"

Italy ran and hugged Hetalia tightly his arms wrapped around the girl. She smiled at her real older brother and moved her hair out of her face. America waved Germany off walking to his chair and taking a seat. Canada also rushed over.

"Your alright eh, I was afraid, you could have stayed at my house I wouldn't have minded" he said softly.

"I didn't want to be in the way"

"Who are you talking to" Italy asked. Hetalia sighed.

"Time to start the meeting" England said. Hetalia took her place by Italy, America took his place near, Canada and the meeting started.

America slammed his hand on the table and glared at England.

"What are you calling stupid, my idea is great!" America yelled.

"Super hero this! Super hero that! That's all we ever here you git "England stood up also.

"We'll everyone know my idea is the best, like always oui" France said flipping his hair.

Italy was getting scared and started to wave his flag, China was commenting on the immaturity of the western nations, Japan was talking about how it was not okay to fight during a meeting, Russia was starting to Kol, Canada was forgotten. Something snapped, Hetalia stood and yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW, STOP FIGHTING" no one listened her eyes turned a deep red and she slammed her hand down mutter words even she didn't know what they meant. Suddenly a light shot from around her hand and every paid attention. A dark swirling vortex opened up and she yelled tears in her eyes.

"I wish we would stop fighting I wish we could go somewhere where we could work together"

England looked at her he then disappeared. America spun around "Eng-."

Hetalia watched in horror as China disappeared, the Japan. Italy ran to Germany but he was gone. Hetalia reached towards her brother then he too disappeared. Russia went to Canada, Hetalia ran over as well. Then Russia disappeared, she grabbed Canada's hand. Before he was gone to.

"W-whats happening" she gasped then was gone.

-Later-

Hetalia sat up and felt her head then looks around. "Italy, Germany, Japan" She stood up. "Russia, Canada, America…..England, France, China. Heellloooo"

"Hmm, i'm here poppet~" said a voice that sounded like England. She spun around happily then stopped.

"E-E-England is that you" she said frightened. The man before her had England's eye brows, his same body build, but his hair was more of a strawberry blonde, and he was wearing a pink shirt and a purple vest over that. There was blood all over him and he had a knife out, his eyes were swirled with pink and blue.

"Why of course it's me poppet" He grinned looming over her. He then took her hand and pulled her up.

"Come now, you must be hungry you need some…cupcakes" He sang and pulled her through the trees and forests.

'Where am I' was all she thought.

**Ah run now Hetalia, you're in trouble. Will Hetalia eat the cupcake will she survive? Where are the others? Where the pasta!**


End file.
